Some network security devices generate reports as to what action the network security products are blocking or allowing according to network security rules configured on the network security devices. In a network that has numerous network security devices of various vendors, it can become cumbersome to configure and monitor the activity of each individual network security device. Also, there is no known capability by which a network administrator is able to visualize how effective the network security rules are or why a given network security rule is configured on a given network security device. Moreover, the generated reports only contain data that represents a snapshot in time, do not provide context to the time frame in which the data was collected, and do not provide real-time updates to the data.